1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to the field of electronic equipment, and particularly to a distortion rectification method and a terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Following the quick development of information technology, the functions of an integrated terminal can carry out more and more functions, such as photo shooting, web browsing, gaming, shopping, etc. However, the terminal is not omnipotent. In the present technology, the terminal can carry out the photo shooting; however, during the photo shooting, the shooting range is subjected to a certain limitation.
Generally, people think to use a wide-angle camera lens to take the picture. The photo taken by the wide-angle camera lens generates a distortion at a region beyond a certain angular range. Such distortion is generated due to the nature of the characteristic of the wide-angle camera lens itself. How to rectify the distortion of any of the distorted regions selected by the user has not been resolved.